Computer systems are constantly improving in terms of speed, reliability, and processing capability. As known in the art, computer systems that process and store large amounts of data typically include a one or more processors in communication with a shared data storage system in which the data may be stored. The data storage system may include one or more storage devices, usually of a fairly robust nature and useful for storage spanning various temporal requirements, e.g., disk drives. One or more processors may perform respective operations using a storage system. Mass storage systems (MSS) may typically include an array of a plurality of disks with on-board intelligent and communications electronics and software for making data on the disks available.
Companies that sell data storage systems and the like may be extremely concerned with providing customers with an efficient data storage solution that minimizes cost while meeting customer data storage needs. It would be beneficial for such companies to have a way for reducing the complexity of implementing data storage.